Eternal Love
by Kibasgirl2011
Summary: Sequel to Come Back to Me: FemNaruXGaara Fate brings Naruka and Gaara are back together again. Rated M for LONG lemon inside. Please R & R


**Eternal Love**

Hello everyone! It's been another long break in between my writing *sigh* family issues took over my life for a while since my last post. However, that won't be an issue anymore ^_^ This is the sequel to Come Back to me, set right when Naruto comes back from his three years of training and right when Gaara is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Again, fem Naruto will be referred to as Naruka. I do not own any of the characters or the name Naruka ^_^ please R & R!

CAUTION: The setting may be a spoiler for some people and this has a lemon. It's rated M for a reason LOL You have been warned.

Setting: This is set between the times that Naruto comes back in the first episodes of shippuden and after Gaara's death and revival.

Author's Note: For the sake of the story, I won't be going into great deal about how he gets kidnapped and the fight to bring him back. The main focus will be on the death scene. That's why Naruka's inner thoughts during the death scene will be scattered throughout the story. I wanted this story to be more about the love between them and all the emotions that come with that love and the intense passion between them.

Gaara's POV (**BOLD**)

Naruka's POV (_ITALICS)_

*(**Naruka's inner thoughts**)* : at present setting (death scene)

Normal POV (normal text)

_The first few weeks away from the Leaf was hard. Pervy sage helped the time pass by though; I had grown to look to him as my father. I never said that to him though…I think it was unspoken between us. I never thought I was one who adhered to a routine…but… I had gotten used to waking up and finding all my friends waiting for me. I missed them so much. Those long walks with Shikamaru and Choji, training with bushy brow, ramen with Iruka-sensei, fighting with Kiba, and I even missed Sakura yelling at me. The one person that stayed on my mind every second was Gaara. I always wondered what he was doing at that moment, was he ok? Was he happy? Was he being treated better? It would keep me up at night…worrying that I wasn't there to protect him. I didn't have anyone to protect me growing up and neither did he. So, I wanted to be damn sure that I could be that one person in his life to stand up for him. As the first year went by, I learned that time can fly by fast…and before I realized it another year had gone by and then another year. It's finally time for me to head back home…back to my friends…no…my family. I hope Gaara is doing well…_

**I knew that it was for the best…that Naruka left. She needed to go through that training…because a soul as gentle as hers needed to be trained to endure the impending battle with the Akatsuki. Jiraiya will teach her well…I know he will. I didn't think I would make it to become Kazekage. All I knew was death, killing, hatred, and pure, crushing sadness. I figured that eventually I would either kill myself or everyone in the Sand Village. I just didn't care anymore. However, Naruka…made me care again. I know now how precious my connections are. My heart still aches for her, every second my mind is consumed with her. I just want to hold her in my arms again. She should be coming back to the Leaf soon, sometime this week for sure. I want to see her right away, but now my place is here in the village. I'll figure out when I can see her soon. I know that she would want me to make sure that as Kazekage that protecting the village comes first and I WILL protect this village no matter what the cost is… even if it means my life. **

*(**No…No…this can't be happening!**)*

"You got so tall Naru!," Kiba said laughing. "Shut up mutt," Naruka said hissing at him "Calm down guys," Choji said wrapping one arm around Kiba's head and the other around Naruka's. "Ch..CHOJI…I CAN'T…. BREATH," Naruka said gasping for air. Kiba kept struggling to get free scratching at Choji's arm to let go while his face started to turn red. "That's enough Choji," Shikmaru said while patting him on the back. Choji with a shocked looked on his face let go of Naruka and Kiba. "Oops…sorry guys," he said laughing as he leaned over to help them up. When Naruka finally stopped coughing she asked Shikamaru "Hey, how is everyone else doing?" "They are doing great most of us are either Chunin are Jonin now," "Have you heard anything about Gaara?" Naruka asked nervously, her cheeks beginning to flush. "He's kazekage now," Naurka's eyes widened "Really? Wow…shows how much I'm behind. It doesn't matter; it just means I have to bust my ass even harder to catch up to him now." She said grinning wide and laughing. "I'll go let everyone else know that your home and that we are going to have dinner together to celebrate, let's go Choji you're going to help me," Shikamaru said while walking off. "Hey! Wait where are we going to meet tonight?" Naruka yelled out. "At that place where we always go eat barbecue, don't be late. I know it's been three years. You may have gotten taller Naruka, but you're still the same old Naruka. Your attention span is still smaller than a rat's." Shikamaru said with a smile and walked off again catching up to Choji. Naruka stood there processing what Shikamaru just said to her. Her eyes widened when she realizes he just made fun of her. "HEY! WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE AN INSULT?!," She yelled out at the pair who were already too far away for them to hear her. "Yeah, that was an insult, DUMBASS." Kiba said staring at her with his trademark grin. Naruka slowly turned her attention to Kiba and began to leer at him with her eyes narrowed. Kiba felt totally confused by her reaction and slowly began inch closer to her. "What's wrong with you now?," he asked her. Without a word Naruka smacked him across the face so hard she left a handprint, knocking him over. "OWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Kiba said clutching the side of his face. "Who's the dumbass now?!" She kept yelling at him as she started to kick him in the ass and chase him down the street smacking him with open palms on either side of the head.

*(**You can't do this to me! You can't be dead!**)*

"Heh, you're not as tough as I though Lord Kazekage," Deidara sarcastically smirked while standing over Gaara's bloody body. "Yo..you.. will nev…never…win," Gaara said struggling to breath. "Why do you say that?" Deidara said, coldly staring at him. "You will never win because you greatly underestimate the human heart. I made that mistake," Gaara said calmly staring at Deidara with defiant eyes. "Shut up." Deidara said while he gave the finishing blow hitting Gaara in the side of the head knocking him unconscious. As he jumped on to the clay birds back, it swallowed up Gaara's body. In that moment, Kankuro came busting through the roof's entrance with other Sand ninja. However, it was too late. Deidara smirked at Kankuro "See ya," Kankuro's eyes widened as he saw the bird preparing to fly off "NO, NO, NO!" he started screaming as he ran to try to catch the clay bird before it flew off, but with one flap of its wings, the bird was already in the air flying away. Kankuro turned around to the other shinobi with tears watering in his eyes "We have to send word to the Leaf, HURRY."

Opening the door to her apartment Naruka threw her jacket on to the floor. Slowly walking over to her bed she took off her shoes and pants. _It's been over three years...three years since I last saw him. The memories from that moment of passion we shared still linger even now. His hot breath in my ear, his warm lips planting scorching kisses up my neck and his hands caressing every inch of my body. I miss him... I'm not jealous he became a kage before me...I just... know that now it's going to be even longer before we get to see each other again._

*(**I came back…like I promised….I CAME BACK!**)*

"This is bad…" Tsunade said to Kakashi. "Yeah…what do you want to do?" "Take your team and Gai's as back up…" and with that said Kakashi went off in search of finding Gai to fill him in on the details. When Kakashi had finished filling Gai in on the details of the mission, he knew that he had to be the one to tell Naruka the news. He knew that deep down, past that tough exterior she puts up to everybody…that she really was far too kind and gentle. News like this would crush her. Kakashi slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment and knocked on the door. "Naruka? Come on, open up." _Kakashi-sensei? I wonder what he wants. _Opening her door she smiled and said "Why hello there sensei! What brings you here today?" "We have a problem Naruka…it's Gaara. He's been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." Naruka's eyes widened and without responding she ran back into her apartment and frantically began putting her boots on and her kunai holster. _Hold on Gaara…I'm coming to save you. _

_*(__**I never thought things would end up like this…I failed…like I always do. Why? WHY? WHY? WHY?!**__)* _Naruka ran over to Gaara's body "Come Gaara, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!," she started chanting as tears began to flow down her cheeks, sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone knew at that moment to stay silent, that nothing they said could give her comfort or justify what has happened. It was a cruel fate they all knew too well that Naruka was trying to avoid. Naruka kept sobbing harder and harder, screaming his name shaking him. "Naru…stop it… you know he's dea…" "I KNOW," she yelled out cutting Kakashi off. Naruka let out a guttural scream clutching his face between her hands. "You just became Kazekage, everything was going so well for you. You were finally out of the darkness…you were finally having a chance to be happy and it was cut so short…" she said while caressing his face. Lady Chiyo knew she had to say something to Naruka. She knew that sealing the Shukaku inside Gaara was her fault and she knew she had to make it right…by any means necessary. "Uzumaki Naruka, I understand everything. Calm down." Those words hit Naruka like a knife through the heart. _Old hag…HOW DARE SHE EVEN SPEAK…_"SHUT THE FUCK UP," Naruka yelled in anger with tears streaming down her face. "What do you know about the suffering Gaara went through? NOTHING. That's right… you know NOTHING. How dare you label us, WE ARE STILL PEOPLE NOT MONSTERS! You are the fucking monsters, not us. You have no idea how much Gaara suffered with the burden YOU put on him." She kept screaming at Lady Chiyo. "It was a different world back then…I had no choice, I thought it was the best choice for the village at the time." Lady Chiyo said with her head hung in shame. "Don't you give me that bullshit; you willingly chose to doom a baby to a life filled with excruciating sadness." Naruka said sobbing. She kept clutching Gaara's body close to her. "Please…you can't die now… I kept my promise to you; I came back to you Gaara." She said as she laid her head on his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Silently, Lady Chiyo walked forward "Move aside Naruka," she softly said. "What are you going to do?" Naruka choked out, trying to fight another onset of uncontrollable sobbing. The old woman placed her hands over Gaara's chest and began to produce a blue aura of chakra. Naruka was immediately puzzled. Kakashi and Neji both knew what she was doing; she was making amends for ruining Gaara's life by sacrificing her own to be able to bring him back. Naruka had no idea she was about to sacrifice herself, no one knew. She just thought the old woman was trying to simply trying to find a way to save him. However, her chakra began to fade. "Agh, this old body is starting to fail me…I need more chakra," she said to herself. "Naruka…I need your help please," "Sure," Naruka nodded wiping away her tears. "Place your hands over mine. I need your chakra for this," she calmly stated. Naruka didn't care what the price was to herself, as long as Gaara was able to be revived that's all that mattered to her. As soon as she placed her hands on top of Chiyo's the once weak flicker of chakra grew bright . "You really do care about Gaara…it's nice to see that there are still souls as pure and as warm as yours still shining bright in this world of ninja that has given birth to so much hate," Chiyo said staring deep in to Naruka's eyes. "Promise me something Naruka. Promise me that you will take care of Gaara. You managed to reach him in the darkness that we foolish shinobi threw him into. Promise me that both of you will create a better future," Naruka quietly stared at her "I promise." As soon as Naruka said those words, Chiyo softly smiled at her and the aura of chakra disappeared. Naruka immediately felt her energy drain drastically. "The rest... I leave...up... to you." Chiyo said to Naruka before collapsing. Naruka turned her attention to Gaara. His eyes were open, pale jade staring deep into rich sapphire. Tears of joy began flowing from her eyes. She tried to reach out to him, but she had no energy left. Naruka fainted, collapsing on his chest. Kakashi and Temari immediately ran over to help Naruka and Gaara. It was clear that Chiyo had died. Gaara made sure that Chiyo was brought first in the village and that her burial was top priority when they arrived back home.

He only needed to rest for a few days. Temari would scold him for not taking care of his health better especially after such an ordeal, but he didn't care. Gaara had to be by Naruka's side. He spent the next 5 days watching her sleep for hours on end, slowly reaching out to caress her cheek. Fate tore them apart before and now it has brought them back together. The moon was full that night, the air clean and crisp. Naruka slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She figured this had to be Gaara's bed. She could smell him on the pillows…the faint scent of cinnamon and musk. She slowly lifted herself up and looked towards the balcony. Gaara was standing there bathed in moon light. Naruka slowly walked over, stopping as soon as he turned around to softly smile at her. "Hi," she said to while a soft blush swept across her cheeks. She began to fidget around with the hem of her mesh shirt. "Hi," he said while sitting against the wall of the balcony slowly sliding down till he sat on the floor. He motioned for her to sit down next to him. As soon as she sat down, his hand slowly cupped her hand, lacing his fingers in between hers. He then gently gripped her chin in his hand and twisted towards him so they were face to face. He took in how beautiful she was. Her big blue eyes, full pouty lips, and how her body had matured over these three years. Her mesh shirt was stretched tightly over her large breasts and her hips and gotten fuller in all the right ways. His mouth began to water and he could feel his dick getting hard at the thought of taking her right then and there on the balcony, but he had to tell her what he should have said all those years ago. He was never going to waste a second when it came to Naruka. She had won his mind, body, heart and soul. Gaara had to let her know how much she means to him.

"I was always fascinated by you..." he said while caressing her cheek."In this world of ninja that has caused so much pain...it managed to create you," he said staring deeply into her eyes while he brushed his fingers over her lips slowly. "You, a being so full of warmth, kindness and pure love. It defies logic. You reached into my soul and gave me something I thought I lost a long time ago...you gave me back my humanity, my ability to connect to others and most importantly my ability to love," with that said Gaara's voice deepened with an even fiercer passion. " I can feel you in my veins now. Rushing through every part of me...permeating my soul. I love you Naruka. I'll never love anyone, but you. You'll have my heart forever." He pulled her into his lap kissing her hard. "I love you too ...missed you so much," she gasped between kisses. Gaara clasped his large calloused palm on Naruka's breast roughly squeezing it while he sucked on the skin behind her ear making her moan loudly. "Ahhhh, AHHHH," she kept moaning louder and louder while grinding against his hardening cock. Gaara ran his hands down her back and grabbed on to Naruka's ass making her grind faster against him as they kissed passionately. They both knew that the fire that had ignited between them those years ago was ready to consume them and they didn't care as long as it was in each other's arms. Naruka had already lost herself grinding faster and faster against Gaara's dick. He was mesmerized by the way she moved, the way she moaned his name, the way she bit her lip to try and hold back her screams of passion. He knew he couldnt control himself anymore. He had to be inside her, pounding her pussy till she felt pure white hot pleasure. In that instant Naruka opened her eyes, her gaze locking with Gaara's. He leaned up to her ear and said "I don't think I can stop myself Naru... So, if you want me to stop here...you have to tell me right now," she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and whispered back "Don't you dare stop now." As soon as he heard her speak those words he stood up, lifting her up with him gripping her ass while he kissed her passionately. He went into his bedroom where he stumbled over to his bed and fell on to it. Immediately, Gaara went to work getting rid of every last price of clothing Naruka was wearing. Leaving her in just her black panties, he stared at every inch of her body. Devouring every last inch of her, savoring every dip and curve of her skin with his hands. She moaned at the sensation of his large hands roughly massaging and caressing every part of her body."How cruel," she said coyly, pouting at Gaara. "What's cruel?" he said smirking at her. Naruka slowly leaned up and licked her way up from the base of Gaara's throat all the way up to his lips, barely brushing her lips against his. "You're not as naked as I am," she said to him while reaching down to rub Gaara's already rock hard dick. No words were needed, he took his shirt off and Naruka began to unbutton Gaara's pants while Gaara roughly massaged her breasts in his hands. He leaned down to suck on her nipples. "AHH!" she gasped desperately trying to finish unbuttoning his pants. Gaara kept alternating between her breasts sucking, squeezing and pinching her nipples, savoring every hot moan that left her mouth. Once she finally unbuttoned his pants, Gaara grabbed her hands and pinned them down over her head with his one hand. His other hand reached and pulled down her panties, revealing how wet and horny Naruka really was. "Please, I need you now Gaara," she pleaded. Gaara gave her a lustful grin and slid his free hand down her body squeezing her soft tits, stopping to pinch each nipple, and slowly down her toned stomach tracing his finger around her slit. "Ahhhhhh oh... ohhh FUCK! Gaara please I cant take it anymore!" "Please what?" Gaara said in such a low sexy tone that made Naruka shiver in pleasure. Just when she was going to give him a response, Gaara slid his thick middle finger into her pussy and began to pump in and out while he rubbed her clit with his thumb. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." Naruka began panting and moaning louder and louder while Gaara added a second finger to Naruka's tight pussy and began to pump his fingers and rub her clit faster and faster. "PLEASE AHHH..." "Please what?" "PLEASE FUCK ME!" she yelled out arching her back. He knew he couldn't take it anymore either. He had enough of teasing her, he had to make her his finally. Gaara reached down and pulled out his dick and lined himself up with her opening began to push forward. Naruka began to wince in pain "Holy shit...your so huge..." "Almost there ahh," Gaara groaned furrowing his brows as he pushed even further through Naruka's tight virgin pussy. Finally, with one hard slam he filled Naruka to the hilt. He could feel the blood dripping down between their legs and the pained expression on her face. "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm ok, don't stop," Naruka said with a pleading look in her eyes. She didn't care about the pain. The pain she felt mixed with the pleasure she felt made her pussy even wetter.

Still pinning her hands down, Gaara slowly began pumping in and out of Naruka. "Ahhhh..." she moaned loudly. Gaara groaned at the intensely erotic site before him, plunging deeper, faster and harder. With each hard slam Naruka yelled out "AH!...AH!... OH GOD... YES... GAARA, YES!" The more she screamed the more the harder Gaara fucked her. Gaara's grip on her arms loosened and she pulled him closer to her smothering her large breast with his hard chiseled chest. "Fuck me Gaara, I want to feel every single inch of you inside me. Don't hold back!" Naruka moaned out. "Wrap your legs around me," Gaara said suckling on her bottom lip. Naruka wrapped her legs around him and arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her too and immediately began plunging into her pussy. "S-s-so deep ," she gasped "Naruu... Ah... feels so good." Gaara breathlessly moaned into her ear. He knew he was getting close, but he didn't want this to end so soon. He focused his breathing again by turning his attention to Naruka's neck placing kisses all up and down. Worshiping every inch, taking time to suck and lick at her most sensitive spots. Sweat clinged to their bodies, the sounds of pure, raw passion filled the room. "Gaa..Gaara I-I want you to cum with me...AHHHHH..." Naruka moaned dragging her nails down his back. He knew she was close then too. He began thrusting into her pussy as fast as he could now. His breathing becoming uneven, both were panting each others names. "Naaarrruuu...AHHH... I'm going to Ahhh...cum!" "Me too AH! AH! AH! Inside me! Cum inside me!" Gaara gave a few more well placed thrust and they both screamed out in unison cumming together. Gaara stayed on top of Naru for a while they both tried to catch their breath. He was about to roll away when Naruka pulled him down again and held him close with her legs. "Stay like this please...inside of me." He smiled at her and clutched her close to his chest flipping her over so she could be comfortable laying on top of him instead of the other way around. He stroked her hair, sweetly kissing her forehead. "Will you come visit me soon?" She whispered softly kissing his chest. "Of course, nothing but death will keep me from you." "Ok, I'll be waiting." She whispered softly as her eyes began to close and drift off to sleep. They fell asleep in each others arms like that all night. There were no tears when she had to leave. They were bound together now, in the most intimate of ways. Nothing would ever come between them anymore. They both knew that they had an eternal love that would never die.


End file.
